Yours and Mine
by blossom13
Summary: What happens when Sakura has Sasuke wait too long. One-shot. Rated M for mature content(Language, sexual content). Lemon*


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Yours &amp; Mine<p>

.

.

.

Sakura walked down the long hallway, papers in hand, making a clicking noise with every step she took. The walls were replaced with large windows bring in the light from outside, causing the light to cascade upon her light skin. This gave her skin a glowing effect presenting a look of a goddess. She reached the large white door and turned the golden knob. Upon opening the door she was welcomed by the lovely melody of notes made by a piano. She walked towards the Piano as the man played the keys. She smiled to herself as she knew she had heard the melody many times before. She stopped a few inches away from the piano. She closed her green eyes as she let the music flow through her. She loved how his fingers played the keys with such precision. _Oh how I would love for him to use those fingers on me with such precision_. She bit her lower lip and her cheeks became flushed with the thought. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the music stop. His gaze was upon, staring intensely at her without saying a word.

"You…. You called for me?" she stuttered.

"You're late," was all he said still staring at her.

His gaze became too much for her and she placed her eyes upon the marble floor beneath her feet. She bit her bottom lip once more before speaking, "My apologies… I was making last corrections on the files you asked for..," She was interrupted by his voice.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, you know I hate to wait", he spoke coldly.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," she looked up from floor this time only to realize that he was standing extremely close to her.

She took a step back, for the close proximity made her uncomfortable. She blinked rapidly before opening her mouth to speak, "W-well… here are the files." She spoke softly, outstretching her arm for him to take the papers.

He looked down at the papers in her small hand and snatched them. He gazed upon the parchment for what seemed like a second before tearing them in half. Tossing them to the floor, his eyes laid once again upon her face.

"Why did you do that you jerk!" Sakura yelled. She looked into his eyes with anger seeing no reaction from him.

He closed the distance between them and reached to cup the base of her neck, pressing her to his body. Her breathing hitched and her cheeks grew a rosy pink. He loved to see her smooth skin change to a rosy pink shade from embarrassment. He also loved the feeling of her soft breast upon his chest, he smirked.

"Wh… what are you doing?" She looked up at him with her green orbs.

The breathy question warmed him, because there was longing in each word.

"Having what I want of course," his voice becoming husky.

He wanted to taste her just this once. He has always dismissed her desire for romance, suppressing his true feelings. He captured her lips in a tender kiss. His lips lingered upon hers savoring the moment. He pulled back to look upon her face. He thought she looked adorable, with her lids closed, rosy cheeks and her pink lips parted. Before she could speak a word he crushed their lips once again, this time in a hungry kiss. He licked the bottom of her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She didn't resist, opening her mouth slightly meeting his tongue with her own. He could taste the freshness of her, taste of apricot. Sweet like he liked, he groaned in satisfaction. Trembling hands flattened upon his chest and his heart began to race. _Touch me more_ he thought, but instead of more he was greeted with a slight push.

"No," she rasped, and pulled away from him.

She furthered the distance between once again and he became agitated. He wanted to taste those sweet lips of hers.

"You know you want me. I know you do" Lust filled every word he spoke.

"I… don't know what I want."

"Sakura…"

"No," she said again, turning away from him. She stumbled over her feet, making her way to the dresser. She placed her hands on the dresser lowering her head down catching her breath. She looked up into the mirror to find him walking towards her. She didn't understand why he was doing this, though she liked the feeling of him, he was after all a childhood friend, but more important he was her boss. She wouldn't ruin what they had with sex.

"I can't do this," she spoke softly closing her eyes.

She felt his warm body pressed against hers, feeling his harden length on her backside. She opened hers eyes to meet his in the mirror. He wrapped his arm around her waist securing her against his chest. Her breath hitched, as he lowered his head to place a kiss upon her neck. Her neck slightly titled giving him more access. He planted more hot wet kisses along her neck, causing her breathing to become heavy. Her heart pounding against her chest, she could feel her skin becoming hot. Not only that, but the growing heat between her thighs was becoming unbearable to ignore.

"I'm a man who gets what he wants and want I want is you… Now," He spoke into her ears nipping her earlobes. His warm breath sent chills through her spin. Her head tilted and she twisted to peer up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said I want you, all of you," his hands itched up along her side slipping past her rib cage where his fingertips brushed underneath her breast. Sakura gasps, with her eyes meeting his.

"You seem to enjoy my touch," he said as he rubbed his thumb over her breast feeling her hardened nipples underneath the thin fabric of her shirt. She tried to muffle her moans by biting down on her lips; she couldn't let this pleasure take over her, though her body was betraying her. He continued to rub her left breast with one hand as he kissed a wet path down her throat. His lips settled on her collarbone and sucked. Intentions on marking her everywhere he would start with her neck and make his way down to those breasts. When he reached the valley of her breast he felt her jolt. He raised his eyes to find that she'd pressed the back of her hand over her mouth, covering all sounds.

"You have too many clothes for my liking," he said between deep breaths.

"Not enough," she shot back.

In that moment he ripped open her blouse exposing her breast. She gasped at the sudden action. Without hesitation he meshed their lips together. Once again he tasted her, her sweet. sweet taste. _I wonder if she tastes as sweet between her thighs as she does her mouth_ he thought. Their tongues battled against each other, their bodies becoming hot with desire. She was losing all sense; she was consumed by the taste of his mouth, the feeling of his hands on her body, and the obvious erection that was straining against his pants wanting to be set free. He angled his head deepening the kiss which set him to take over the situation. He placed his hands on her slender waist and lifted her up on the edge of the dresser. Her legs parted on their own accord allowing him to settle between her thighs. The new position allowed her aching core to be placed on the tip of his hard, thick erection. He ran his hand up her smooth skin, lifting the hem of her black skirt, slowly exposing her firm legs. She did not protest, not once even when goose broke out over her legs.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered while looking into her eyes with lust filled eyes that made her heart ache. He shifted against her, his cock rubbing tantalizing circles through the thin layers of fabric again.

"Tell me," he whispered while she remained silent unsure of what to say to him since no matter what she said it wasn't the right words.

"I'll make you say it," he said with more determination than anger as he peppered her face with kisses.

Needing to feel all of her, he pulled away from their heated kiss and looked at her. Taking in the sight; her eyes lids hooded with her cheeks stained a crimson red, lips red and swollen from him sucking on them, and those wonderful breast, as they moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up into his lust filled eyes, clearly showing his want and need for her. He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his divine physique. Cold air chilled his skin, and immediately he was longing to press his body to hers. She eyed him hungrily taking in how his body was sculpted to perfection. He enjoyed how she liked to stare at him. He needed to feel her naked flesh. Once he discarded her blouse to the ground, his fingers slid to her back until they were touching the clasp of her bra. He felt her stiffen beneath him. He brushed his mouth against her ears whispering oh so softly, "I want a taste," as she felt the clasp being undone.

He discarded the laced bra and his eyes feasted on the site before him. He had been in a hurry to get her topless but now he wanted to soak in the glory of her body. He could see her face flush as he raked his eyes over her. He brought both hands to cup her soft cream breasts. He possessively caressed her bare breasts. As he did so he heard her sigh out his name. He had loved the way his name was said a breathy whisper and it only served to excite him further. He drew his right hand away and reached to cup her face, his thumb gently gliding across her lips. As she parted them in a sigh he slowly pushed his thumb into her mouth. She closed her lips around his thumb and gently she sucked and licked it. He fantasized about her lips doing the same to his shaft. He would have to get her to do that, but he removed his thumb from her mouth and stroked his moist thumb across her pink nipples. The air hit the dampness sending a shiver through her body. He continued to sweep his thumb across her nipple seeing her reactions. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching the sensitive peak. She moaned loudly as he did the same to the other one. Her back arches pressing into his hands, wanting more.

"Mmmm, please more!"

He moaned at her response.

Pleased with her response he leaned down and captured one rosy pink tip between his lips. She arched her back in pleasure and reached to grasp the back of his head. Her skin tasted sweet yet again, and his mouth watered, craving for more. His other hand moved to her neglected breast and massaged. The pressure of his tongue swirling over her sensitive nipple was indescribable, and despite herself, she was arching up against his mouth in a silent beg for more. And he did not deny her.

"I'm going to get you so wet."

The words echo in her brain. And that's when his hands slid from her breast and along her waist, his thumbs skimming her stomach before stopping at her hips. They were slender, but curved so nicely, and he needed to press them against his own, to feel the warm skin. He slid her black skirt to gaze upon thin black lace panties. With slow fingers he traced the waistband of her lace underwear, enjoying the way her stomach dipped with a sharp intake of breath. He trailed a fingertip against the front of the lace undergarment, pressing against damp heat. With a slight rise from her hips, he felt her press against his hand. She couldn't deny it any longer, the feeling of him touching her through her underwear was phenomenal only if he would touch her without her underwear would feel even better. Her legs widened as she used her elbows to support herself. He pressed against the knot of nerves hidden beneath the lace, and she moaned. As he pressed harder another wave of pleasure rocked through her.

"You are getting so wet for me I see." She was becoming so wet for him she felt embarrassed.

"So wet, so beautiful." He whispered to himself.

She wanted to be bold, so she slid further into his hands only to place her feet to the ground. She pressed her delicate hand to his chest and pushed slightly. She then sank to her knees, tugging at his pants until his shaft was free. Thick, long, hot, hard, throbbing.

"Sakura…" he moaned as she took hold of his cock and licked the head. Pre cum surface and she licked it hungrily all the while looking up at him through her long lashes. She licked along the sides of his cock, feeling it pulse in her hands. She had the urge to taste him, so she did. He hissed at the sensation he was feeling. His fingers tangled into her hair as she worked his length. The salty but sweet taste of him thrilled her. She licked and sucked, moistening his shaft. She enjoyed doing this, destroying his control. All too soon, he gripped her shoulders and yanked her up. Sweat glistening upon his brow, he spun her around. In a swift movement he tore the lace underwear exposing every inch of her body. His body was on fire.

"Bend over and spread your legs for me,"

There was a slight pause before she complied. For a moment he stared. _So pretty. So pink. So wet. So MINE_ he thought. Without a word he dropped to his knees. The heady scent of her arousal assaulted his senses, and he closed his eyes as he brushed his nose against her inner thigh. His hands parted her legs and he licked and sucked at her sex. He sampled her fully; he distantly heard a slap of flesh upon wood. His gaze flicked up on to see her settled hands on the mirror in front of her and her temple flattened against the dresser. Her eyelids were squeezed shut and her breaths shallow.

"Don't… stop," she begged.

He didn't. He ran his tongue over her sex, lingering against her clit, flicking it, sucking it over and over again.

"I'm… I'm ganna…"

_Come for me Sakura_. He moved his tongue faster, harder against her. Her hips arched, and with the last of his sucking she found release. Her legs felt like jelly, but she slowly calmed. He rose from his knees and his hands slid up and cupped her breast. Both her nipples were hard like pearls, and he rolled them between her fingers.

"I want you inside me," She said as she wiggled her rear against his cock. He hissed at the friction she was causing.

"Not yet."

She was wet, but he wanted her dripping for him. He placed her against his chest and she dropped her head upon his shoulder. His erection pressed between her bottom. Down his hand went, until he reached her soaked core. His long fingers slid through her velvet folds with ease. When his fingertip smoother over her small knot of nerves hidden between her soft lips, Sakura hips jerked. She had no control. His fingers were long, quick and precise. Her breathing now was becoming tenuous, coming out in deep gasps and fevered pants. She wanted more. His fingers felt amazing, sliding against her, pressing and stroking. He watched as he stroked her. Her flushed facer, her eyes glistening in marvel. She seemed dazed and the sight was erotic to him.

The moment Sakura felt his slender fingers press inside her, the both groaned. He placed kisses on the curve of her neck. He felt her inner walls squeeze his fingers. He curled his fingers and began to slip his fingers out before again burying it in moist heat. Her eyes widened, as he brushed a spot that brought her sweet pleasure. Between her legs it was so hot, and she could feel her wetness slide along her inner thigh. His fingers curled against her slick walls, pressing and gliding, drawing in and out of her, while rolling her clit beneath his thumb.

Now she's ready he thought. Though he didn't want to release her, he pulled his fingers out of her and he griped his cock. He tenderly, pushed Sakura back on the dresser with is free hand. Once her chest was pressed against the wood, he positioned the tip of his erection to her opening. He ran the tip of his cock along her fold, teasing her. Coating himself in her juices. She whimpered, "Please..."

He drove inside her, stilling for a moment so she could become accustomed to his size before giving more. He was all the way into the hilt, and her tightness consumed him. He wanted to pound into her hard. His cock filled her up, stretching her. When she grew accustomed to his size she moved her hips. Seeing that she was ready he pulled out, almost all the way, before sinking back in.

"You're so tight and warm. There is nothing on this earth that could feel better than you wrapped around me."

The velvet feel of his cock rubbing against her wetness drove her insane. When he pulled out and thrust back just as quickly, her eyes rolled back into her head. She arched her hips to meet him. And just like that all rational though fled him and something inside him broke. Just like that he lost control; he needed to fill this woman with all that he was. His thrust became harder just like he wanted to do. He gripped her hips, probably going to bruise that delicate skin of hers, but he couldn't stop.

"Oh…my … God…MORE." She no longer panted, but she was shouting.

"This is mine. You'll do well to remember that." He said between each thrust.

He kicked her legs farther apart, and she fell deeper into his thrusts. Sweat coated their bodies as the sound of skin slapping, and moans filled room.

He leaned his chest on her backside and growled her name into her ear, causing goosebumps to appear at her neck. His hands roamed her body with purpose, causing her body to feel like it was in overdrive.

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Sakura? Huh?" He gasped as he bit down on her earlobe.

"Yes! God Yes!" She screamed incoherently.

"You like it when I take control and fuck you hard?" he asked again.

Sakura felt herself tighten around him as she ran the question over in her mind.

When too much time had passed, he fisted a hand of her lushes pink hair pulling tightly. Her back arched even more allowing him to hit a deeper spot within her that she didn't even know existed. She enjoyed the new deeper feeling and let a new pleasure wave take over her. She let out a yell at his action.

"Answer the question, Sakura. Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" he asked, stopping himself mid thrust.

She whimpered at the loss of friction, but pushed her hips back trying to get him moving again. "Yes," she answered in a small disgruntled voice.

"Open your eyes… Look." He said as he continued to pound into her.

She opened her lid to see his eyes lidded, sweat dampening his body and his cheeks flushed. Seeing him take her from behind in an animalistic way made her heart race.

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels, Sakura," he said.

"So…. good," she said in between groans and grunts.

"I've wanted you," He bit lightly over her shoulder and onto her neck as she gasped and moaned and leaned back into him, "for so long." He came up and placed his hand on her hips.

"I want you to say it," he spoke breathy.

"Ahhh… say… what?" she questioned.

"Say you're mine," She let out another scream as the pleasure was overwhelming. She knew she wouldn't last long. Becoming impatient he thrust harder into her, "Say it," he demanded.

"I'm yours." She was his.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled through gritted teeth as he tried to hold back as she felt her body tighten with each whispered plea and hard thrust until she finally let go, as she lost control.

"Sasuke," she screamed as those inner walls gripped him.

He moaned loudly as his thrusts became faster, more erratic until he finally pushed as deep as he could with a throaty groan that made her belly twist with want as he came inside of her. His body shook and pushed against hers, pumping his cum deep inside. He moaned her name over and over again as if it were a prayer to him.

_I'm yours._

_You're__ mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes. I know it's been a while since I have uploaded. Do not fret, I will be back with more updates! Just be patient. Hope you liked this one-shot. It is nice to hear from you, so pretty please review! :) Until next time. <strong>


End file.
